


You Are Beautiful

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Sex As A Healthy Release, Sex Warnings For Second Chapter ONLY, Slash, Suicide Scare, Trans!Vic, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic has had enough of bottling his emotions, and Henry worries. He decides to try and help in the only way he can understand.





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty down earlier, and I figured that I could write some sweetness to help me feel better. And then it turned into a two-parter so that you guys don’t have to read the porn (but you should). Here we go!
> 
> So, I’m going to do a two-parter in case some of you don’t want to see porn with trans!Vic and Henry. Vic has his top surgery, not the bottom. Just a warning. I will add a warning at the beginning of the second part again just so people know. Hope to see you in the next part!
> 
> Prompt: 66. “Please, just give me a break. I’ve been so _busy_ , trying so fucking hard- I’m doing the best I can. Please, please don’t ask more of me.”

Victor Criss had finally snapped. His bones had turned to jelly, his mind was fried, and he’d melted into the cramped bathtub filled with sweltering water like it was all that was left in this world for him. Without being prompted, a hot tear rolled down his cheek, cold in comparison to the steamy, bubbly froth around him, and he knew the dam was breaking. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes tight and tried to keep himself from cracking even further.

It was to no avail, and as he let out his breath, he gave a startled, choked sob. Clutching his bony shoulders, the blond made himself as small as he could in the tiny excuse for a bathtub, eyes screwed shut as years of pain and anguish poured out of him, molten and explosive like a volcano. Gasping for breath and finding no real reprieve from his tears, Vic sunk under the water for a moment, trying to hold his breath in hopes that the deluge would stop.

He didn’t hear the knock at the door, or Henry’s concerned voice, breaking the surface of his bath with a mad grab to get air back in his burning lungs. By the time he had wiped his eyes and opened them, Henry was standing above him, aquamarine eyes wide.

“Vic-- What the fuck, man?” Henry was breathless, staring down at the ruddy cheeks and bloodshot, teary eyes of his best friend. Nevermind that he was staring at Vic totally naked, or that he hadn’t locked the door. They were no strangers to being nude in the same room, but there was something about seeing suds dripping down Vic’s shoulders that brought heat to Henry’s cheeks, as well.

Vic frowned slightly, hair wet and sticking to his forehead, and he shrugged slightly, a non-committal gesture on his part. Henry’s worry creased his brows and he crossed his arms. It wasn’t often that Vic went mute on him, but when he did, it was always concerning.

“Vic, don’t do that.” Henry was already struggling with the sight he was sure he was seeing, Vic trying to drown himself in the bath he was supposed to be taking to relax.

“Please,” The blond finally croaked, eyes down, unable to meet Henry’s intense gaze, “Just give me a break. I’ve been so _busy_ , trying so fucking hard- I’m doing the best I can. Please, please don’t ask more of me.” Every word seemed broken and as Vic sunk back into his soapy water, Henry reached down to pull him up by his armpits. There had been an argument on his lips, but it dissipated the second he felt Henry’s press to his own. The kiss was clumsy and Henry’s lips were chapped, but that was remedied quickly by the careful tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

One of Henry’s hands slid from Vic’s chest to his neck, cupping his jaw and stroking the soft skin there. When they parted, there was a tender softness to his features that took Vic by surprise.

“You do everything for us.” He whispered, as if afraid that speaking at a normal volume would make Vic shatter in his hands, “Let us do something for you, for once. Let _me_ take care of you.” 

It wasn’t often that Henry let himself be soft, not after all of Butch’s bullshit, but his hands were gentle as they moved to scoop some soapy water up and pour it over his lover’s head. Working his hands over every inch of Vic’s scalp, he focused on being thorough and keeping the roughness out of his movements. Vic was melting into his touch, sniffling and wiping at his face a little.

“I don’t ever want to see you do that again.” Henry added, the hiccuping blond leaning into his touch, “Ever. Do you understand me?”

“Do what?” Confusion evident in his voice, Vic sighed softly in contentment shortly after, Henry’s hands trailing down his neck and to his shoulders, rubbing little circles into the tense muscles. 

“Try to drown.” The firm tone belied his worry, because Henry didn’t usually speak sternly to his friends.

“Huh?” Vic frowned, peeling open his eyelids despite not knowing when they had closed, “I wasn’t. I was trying to stop crying.”

“You scared the shit out of me is what you did.” Louder, now, Henry’s voice cracked and he hated it, but the show of vulnerability seemed to make Vic smile once more. 

“I won’t do it again. Promise.” Leaning forward a little as Henry pushed up on his knees to delve a little deeper against the other’s skinny form, his eyelids slipped down once more. Henry’s thumbs brushed his nipples gently, and just as soon as they did, they were gone, leaving Vic shuddering with a gasp on his lips. Faced so fully with such a sultry sight, Henry leaned in to claim those lips once more as both hands came to rest on the slighter male’s waist.

“I love you, Vicky.” He whispered into Vic’s mouth, kissing another soft sigh out of him, “I can’t fucking lose you because you hold everything in. I might not be good at emotions like you are, but I get feeling hopeless and helpless. It sucks. But I got you, and you’ll be okay.”

“I love you, too.” Vic replied on reflex, always willing to shower Henry in a thousand ‘I love you’s whenever he had the chance. “I’ll try.” 

Opening up had always been hard for him. He was the emotionally stable one, the one his friends went to with their problems, the one they cried on, the one that saw their weaknesses. So often he thought he had to be strong and ignore his own problems, but hearing Henry say he was willing to help him definitely did wonders for his fragile emotional state.


End file.
